


The cat and the caller

by Fuckingstalememe



Series: Meme Prompt Series [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Did I Mention Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Musician Tyler, it's really cute, josh has a cat, mentions of Ashley's poetry, this is based on a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Tyler didn’t hate his job. It had good hours, fair pay, and it was close to his house. It also gave him enough money to keep up his unfortunate Taco Bell habit. It was in a bad part of town, though. And it was just talking on the phone for eight hours, five days a week. But Tyler really didn’t hate it, even if all of the customers were giant assholes who were rude to him, when all he wanted to do was help. Whatever, it was a living.Tyler was so busy not hating his job he almost didn’t hear his phone ring. Almost.Based on a meme I found. basically just a meet cute. but i like it.





	The cat and the caller

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what you thirsty hoes im back with another shitty fic so buckle the fuck up.  
> also i might be starting a meme based series and this might be the first one but i've been doing really shitty mentally, like im off my anti depressants and it is bad so i haven't been writing so we'll see oka bye, ps i didn't name the cat my friend did dont yell at me

Tyler didn’t hate his job. It had good hours, fair pay, and it was close to his house. It also gave him enough money to keep up his unfortunate Taco Bell habit. It was in a bad part of town, though. And it was just talking on the phone for eight hours, five days a week. But Tyler really didn’t hate it, even if all of the customers were giant assholes who were rude to him, when all he wanted to do was help. Whatever, it was a living.  
Tyler was so busy not hating his job he almost didn’t hear his phone ring. Almost.  
“Better get that, can’t afford to miss another call, Ty. Our rent is due on Friday and you thought it was necessary to get a slip n’ slide,” his roommate/coworker Mark shouted from the cubicle next to him. “I’m not getting you another fucking job.” Tyler lifted his middle finger over the divider between their stations as he picked up the receiver to his phone.  
“Hello, this is Tyler Joseph how may I assist you today?”  
“Hi, I have an issue with my account, it says that my account was accessed. but I haven’t logged in anywhere new recently.” He sounded young, younger than most of the employees.  
“Okay let me check it out. What’s your name?”  
“Joshua W. Dun.” He quickly typed the name in and found the boy’s account. Tyler could have sworn he heard a faint meowing noise.  
“Nice name, I need your ID number, Joshua W. Dun.” This Joshua guy was really hot, based on his ID picture. Soft looking, fluffy curls, a cute little nose ring on the left of his slightly crooked nose, soft eyes and the cutest damn smile Tyler had ever seen.  
“Yeah it's-,” a soft meow interrupted him.  
“Sorry its 1197263.” He finished, before he said quietly, away from the phone, “Benson, please be quiet I’m on the phone.”  
“Alright, it seems like your account is logged in, in three places, can you confirm the locations of them?”  
“Umm yeah I-,” a loud meow interrupted him yet again- “Shit, I’m sorry, BENSON JAMES! SHUT UP! I NEED TO DO THIS FOR WORK! I’m sorry for Benson.”  
“I love and forgive him.”  
“Don’t he’s a pain. Anyway what are the locations?”  
“Um there are two in Ohio. One in Worthington and one in Columbus, and one in Tampa, Florida. I'm going to go out on a limb and say the one that isn’t you is the one in Tampa?”  
“Wow how’d ya guess? Yeah that one. My parents live in Worthington, Benson and I are house sitting so I’m logged in here. Obviously, I’m also logged into my work computer. Sorry you probably didn’t need to know that.”  
“Oh no it's fine, I’d rather talk to you then some asshole who doesn’t know how to work a computer,” Tyler replied honestly. Josh laughed, God, what a cute laugh.  
“Well lucky for you I have all day, until I have to go my sister’s poetry thing.”  
“Wait is Benson your parents cat? Sorry, but that was bugging me since you said you and him were house sitting.”  
“Abrupt subject change I like it. No, he’s my cat but he has separation anxiety and my roommate is working today. Also I like having company in this house, it's huge and terrifying when you're home alone in a storm.”  
“Wait it finally started raining? Oh man I have waited all week for it to start raining, dude!”  
“Hold up, you’re in Columbus too? Holy shit dude why didn’t you say anything! I thought you were just some random dude in another country!”  
“I mean I didn’t think you’d care, I’m just some guy trying to help you with your computer problems.”  
“What bro? Nah you’re like the coolest guy i know, i mean granted i am basically a shut in and only know like 5 people in total, but man you blow all of them out of the water, and one of them plays the accordion so..”  
“I play accordion too!”  
“Holy shit this was meant to be! You are definitely replacing B as my best friend, i bet you are so much better at the accordian.”  
“Tyler, it's time to head out,” Mark interrupts.  
“Oh fuck, okay Joshua, you have to call me back tomorrow, not only because i really liked talking to you but I also never finished helping you. Okay, i gotta go or else Mark will make me clean the kitchen, bye!”  
“Bye, Tyler! Wait how will i get back to you?”  
“Oh dude just look up my number in the employee list okay, bye Joshua”  
“Just josh. Okay, bye Tyler!”  
Mark finally pulled him away from his work space and out to the elevator bay.  
“You spent too long talking to your boyfriend. I’m ready to go home. Plus, you wanted to scout that venue remember. Jenna is going to be there,” Mark says suggestively. Tyler pushes the lobby button very aggressively.  
“I don’t have a fucking crush on Jenna Black, for the last time, geez. We are just very close friends who have the ability to remain in a platonic relationship and don’t-and won’t-ever want a romantic relationship,” Tyler was pulled out to their shared car. Mark got in the driver’s side, and started to pull out of the parking lot.  
“That’s just a long winded way of saying you friend-zoned her.”  
“The friend-zone isn’t real Mark, also that was our turn.”  
“Fuck.”

 

Tyler was a musician. Okay so he hadn’t really produced an album or even an EP. Not since high school anyway. He used to have a band, until the other guys left. But Tyler was still a musician, and a pretty damn good one at that. He could play a good amount of instruments and he could sing like the best of them. So it wasn’t strange for him and Mark to go to different venues to see if it would be somewhere that Tyler could perform. That was why they were standing in the cold, post-rain fog in line for someone Tyler didn’t know, to watch them do something tyler couldn’t remember. It was a pretty good sized line but it seemed like the only reason there was a line at all, was because it was 10 minutes past when they said doors would open and they were not letting anyone in.  
“I take it this probably isn’t a venue you will want to use?” Mark pulled the corner of his scarf back to talk.  
“I don’t know. It might just be the artist. Is that a thing? Who even is it?”  
“I think her name is Ashley? Maybe we should stop spending our hard earned dollars on people we don’t know.” Mark spit out some of his scarf  
“I don’t know, maybe she's really good! Plus it's good to support local artists of all types.” Suddenly, with perfect timing for the progression of the plot, the entire line started hollering and pointing at two people walking past them to the doors.  
“I’m sorry Ash, but you know how Benson can get, especially at a different house!” That voice sounded very familiar.  
“I know Josh but this is my first big venue and we are late! Plus i don’t see why you even had to bring him to mom and dad’s house! Hi guys sorry for the wait, i promise you’ll be in soon. Come on, Josh.” Ashley talked to the line quickly before pulling Josh into the venue.  
“I wonder why they went through the front entrance?” Mark said, but Tyler was still staring at the place Josh just was.  
Josh. Josh, the man that just a couple of hours ago Tyler was talking to on the phone. He was just here. In person. Holy shit. Tyler was about to go see Joshua W. Dun, the boy he spent nearly thirty minutes on the phone with, in real fucking life! Jesus, he wasn’t ready for this. He can’t go up to talk to him, Josh probably won’t even recognize him, he never saw his picture and his voice probably isn’t even that unique. It's not like he would even recognize him-  
“Tyler!” It was just Mark.  
“Ty, come on the line is moving, it’s time to go inside. Are you okay dude, you like spaced out for a minute,” they walked into the small venue.  
“Yeah i’m cool but that girl is the sister of the guy i was talking to before we left work.” Tyler gently shrugged off his coat as they went and sat down in their seats, waiting for Ashley to start her reading.  
“Wait you mean your boyfriend? Tyler Robert Joseph! You go find him and get it! Yass boi get it! Was that too much? Just trying to be an ally.” Tyler glared at Mark before turning to the stage as Ashley walked on.  
In his periphery he say somebody sit down by him at the last minute. That made sense, since they were in like, the last row and sat down pretty late.  
“Hello everyone thank you for coming to this and i am so sorry for a long wait, my brother,” she gestured back to the final row. Right next to Tyler. “Josh was late and i had to wait for him so send all your complaints to him after the show. Anyway let's get on with it, this first on is called…” Holy shit.  
He is right there. Right next to him. God is really cruel to do this to him. Or whatever force is controlling the universe. Tyler turned his head slightly to the side. God he was hot. That jawline could cut glass. His arms… holy fuck his arms were amazing. Even through his shirt tyler could tell this dude was built. His hair was fluffy and looked soft even though it was a very bright yellow that he was somehow able to pull off. Okay tyler was starting to be creepy. “Tyler you're being creepy pay attention to her, this is really good.” mark nudged him and whispered in his ear. “Yeah dude you're being creepy, do i know you from somewhere?” oh fuck he noticed. “Um what.”  
“Like i don’t mind you ignoring my sister like that's chill but you’ve been staring at me for like five minutes straight and it's kinda weird.” Tyler stuck out his hand awkwardly. “Hello, this is Tyler Joseph how may i assist you today?” a look of swift recognition hit josh. “Tyler? Holy crap! How did you know i was… me? Oh wait you saw my profile of course you knew what i looked like. Dude i can’t believe you came to my little sister’s stupid, emo poetry reading! I mean i love her and she is actually really amazing with words, like way better than me but like dude i had no idea you would ever come to something like this. Sorry i'm like, rambling i just can’t believe it's you.” Slowly, as Josh talked a smile spread across Tyler’s face. Is it possible to get a crush on someone within twelve hours, cause if not Tyler just broken a record. Or maybe this is love at first sight? Is Tyler Robert Joseph in love? Has Tyler Robert Joseph responded yet? Fuck. “no way dude i love what you have to say. Always. I mean that's a little intense cause we just met and i have no clue about anything about i'm sorry fuck that made me sound creepy.” And maybe josh laughed a little too loud and got shushes from the audience and a glare from his sister. And maybe Tyler and Josh snuck out early and talked until the poetry reading was over. And maybe the exchanged numbers. And maybe they talked nonstop for three months before they went on a date. So yeah okay Tyler hated his job, but at least he met Joshua dun. And of course Benson James.

**Author's Note:**

> okay you didn't you read it good job. also special thanks to my pallo losgne for reading through this an editing it even though its pretty shit, love ya.


End file.
